Merry Christmas Raph! Love, Mikey
by colonelduckie
Summary: Mikey gets Raph a Christmas present. What could it be? (one-shot)


**A/N: 2012 universe. Thanks to Rachel Erica & TMNT224 you both rock. And uh I own nothing :(**

* * *

Merry Christmas Raph! Love, Mikey.

* * *

It's December 24th and I am looking for the BEST Christmas present EVER a 10-year-old mutant turtle can find in a sewer. Why am I looking for the BEST Christmas present EVER? You ask? Well it's for my older brother Raph. You see I glued his hand to his door nob and well...let's say he was not happy. Donnie had to unglue him using peanut butter. I didn't even know he HAS peanut butter or where he got it from. It worked tho. Donnie said why but when he starts talking all science-like I just sort of ignore him. Well any way after Donnie freed Raph he cased me around our home for over an hour.

So now I have to make it up to him! And I will find the BEST Christmas present EVER!

* * *

There is not much I can do. I mean we live in a sewer, hello! We aren't even allowed on the surface, not that we haven't tried. We all have snuck to the surface at least once. Even Leo, my oldest brother. He claims he has never been but I know he has.

I left out home too look for something for Raph but everything was so boring! I can't give him a rock! I gave that to him last year, and what did he do? He threw it at me!

This year I am going to surface! There I will find the perfect gift! It just has to be there, they have everything! They have things I don't even know what they are!

After walking for time I found a way up to the surface that was far enough from out home where I would not be caught, but close enough for me to find my home. I get lost sometimes.

When I got to the top and removed the manhole cover I saw snow! For the first time! I could touch it! We have _seen_ snow from the grates on street but I have never _touched_ it. And you know what? It was cold. Donnie said why snow happens. But eh, who needs to know that.

I started walking a little bit and I saw some paper moving. I know paper can't move on it's own so I went to check it out. I found a baby turtle! Like what we used to be before we were mutated! He looked all scared and alone. I wondered where his family was and why he was outside in the cold.

I looked around there were no humans. Then I saw on the side of the building. There was pictures of turtles and lizards and other reptiles. It must have been a pet store but they were closed. I was going to put him a box and leave him by the door but then I got the BEST idea! I can give him to Raph!

Raph is always to angry he could use some cheering up and what is better than a turtle! I mean look at me! I was getting too excited. He was going to love it! So I took the box and put the turtle in it. I had to think. Master Splinter was going to ask where I got it and I can't tell him the truth. I would get in trouble and would have to do an hour extra of ninja practice. I can do a LOT in an hour. I need to lie. The best lie I could come up with was what happened to us.

When I got back home I went to my room and opened the box. The turtle looked at me funny. It might think I'm it's mother.

I went to our living room Donnie was finishing assembling the Christmas tree. It was pretty cool he always did a good job. We would look for pieces of metal and bring them back to out home and then when it got closer to Christmas Donnie would start building it. He never let me help. He said that I would catch the lair on fire if I used his welding tools.

* * *

It's December 25th! Today we exchange our gifts. I cannot wait to give Raph his gift! We always pick names out of a hat and get a gift for that person. Like I said I had Raph last year too, and the year before that. I think they rigged it that way.

I am always the last one to give my gift. Everyone had gone and now it was my turn.

I handed the box to Raph and said "Merry Christmas Raph!"

He looked at me and said. "Better not be another rock! Cuz if it is I am throwing it at your head!" Master Splinter told him to be nice since it was Christmas, but that never stops Raph.

He opened the box. I was so excited I was smiling.

But Raph was not smiling. He just looked at the turtle and said "A turtle? Mikey ya know we ARE turtles?"

I don't think he liked it. "You don't like it?" I asked. I thought he would love it.

Leo was smirking and Donnie had on his 'fake' smile, I can tell the difference between his real one and his fake one. Master Splinter had a real smile.

"It would appear you brother has gotten you a pet," Splinter told Raph. Raph kindda looked at him.

It took Raph a minute or two before he said anything again. No one said anything it was weird.

Then he said: "Thanks, Mikey." THATS IT!

He took the turtle to his room said he was going to name him Spike and that was it!

Well I week later I heard him say "I love you, bro" and it was to his pet Spike. So I think he liked him.

* * *

**A/N: I love Spike and want to know the story behind him this is just mine.**

**Also the peanut butter thing is true. Thank you "Bones" and Hart Hanson! (Michelangelo anyone?)**

**Happy Holidays! I hope you liked my story if you did please review!**

**I have another TMNT story "Twisted" 2003 universe. Check that out too.**


End file.
